Catherine terve
by JamieStuart
Summary: Fordítás, Az eredeti történet CSI-kirsty írása. GSR, Catherine terve, hogy összehozza Sarát, és Grissomot.
1. Bizonyítsd be

Bizonyítsd be!

Catherine és Sara a pihenőben ültek, teljesen egyedül.

˝Tudod, Grissom akar téged, csak még nem jött rá˝

˝Tessék!?˝

˝Látszik abból, ahogy rád néz˝

˝Catherine, te miről beszélsz?˝

˝Gyerünk Sara, tudod, hogy tetszel neki˝

˝Csak barátok vagyunk˝

˝Sara, teljesen egyértelmű, hogy fantáziál rólad, és te is róla˝

˝Bizonyítsd be!˝

˝Rendben, be fogom˝ és ezzel már el is tűnt.

Grissom irodája

„Szia Griss"

„Helló Catherine, segíthetek?"

„Gyere el velem és a csapattal ma este"

„Miért tenném ezt?"

„Sara"

„Mi… Mi köze ennek Sarahoz?"

„Gyerünk Grissom, ne nézz hülyének!"

_Mire készül ez?_

_Talán Catherine-nek tudsz hazudni, de magadnak biztosan nem. Pontosan tudod, hogy érti_

_Nem tudom…_

_Akkor a tény, hogy Saráról fantáziálsz?_

_Én nem…_

_De tegnap este igen…_

_Csend legyen te nagyokos!_

Miután visszazökkent a valóságba, azt várta, hogy Catherine ott legyen, de nem volt.

Öltöző

„Sara?"

„Igen?"

„Ó, hát itt vagy, már mindenhol kerestelek"

„Miért?"

„Van egy tervem"


	2. Az autóút 1rész

Minden jog J.ot, és a történet íróját, CSI-kirstyt illeti. Én csak fordítok! :P

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

„Milyen terv?"

„Vásárolni megyünk"

„Nem hiszem Cath"

„Én igen, most gyere!"

Catherine gyakorlatilag kirángatta Sarát az öltözőből

--Catherine kocsijában—

„Miért nem mehettem a saját autómmal?"

„Mert"

„Mert mi?"

„Nem… akartam hogy… öhm… Elmenekülj, és megpróbáld megúszni a vásárlást velem"

Sara csak összeráncolta a homlokát.

„Figyelj, ez a te érdeked!"

„Vásárolni megyek, mikor semmi mást nem akarok, mint aludni. És holnap meg kell kérnem valakit, hogy vigyen el dolgozni…"

Nem lesz szüksége fuvarra holnap…Nem ha minden a tervem szerint megy' motyogta Catherine

„Sara, hagyd abba a fecsegést, és figyelj rám!"

„Rendben"

„Vásárolni megyünk, hogy vegyünk neked valami szexit. Nagyon szexit. Aztán feljössz hozzám. Megtanítalak táncolni…."

„Tudok táncolni"

„Nem hiszem, hogy tudsz"

„Catherine, én tudok táncolni!"

„Úgy értem… Sztriptíz… Nem normális tánc"

„Oh"

„És miután megtanítottalak táncolni, rendesen, D-hez megyünk. Mindketten fellépünk. A színpadon" Sara elkerekedett szemmel hallgatott, és Catherine meg mert volna esküdni, hogy az állát hallotta a földön koppanni.

„Várod, hogy a sült galamb a szádba repüljön?"

„Színpadon… Előadni"

„Oh, és elfelejtettem említeni, hogy Warrick, Greg, Nick, és persze Grissom is nézni…

„Grissom is ott lesz!"

„Igen"

„Azt a kihívást adtad, hogy bizonyítsam be, Grissom akar téged. Úgyhogy amikor meglát téged hiányos öltözetben táncolni, nem fog tudni ellenállni neked!"


	3. Az autóút 2rész

Az Autóút2

„Nem táncolok Grissom előtt" Sara gyakorlatilag ordított

„Öhm… Azt hittem semmi ellenvetésed nem lesz az ellen, hogy Grissom előtt táncolj"

„Pedig van"

„Gyerünk Sara, csak gondold meg! Ha lát téged valami rövidben, és szexiben…"

„Nem csinálom meg Catherine"

„Rendben, te tudod Sara. Tudom, hogy ez működni fog. A férfiak nem tudnak ellenállni a majdnem meztelen nőknek. De ha nem akarsz Grissommal lenni; nekem úgy is jó"

„Szeretnék Grissommal lenni, csak… Csak sosem veszek fel szoknyát…"

„Ki beszélt itt szoknyáról? Ha azt akarod, hogy Grissom észrevegyen, kevesebbet kell felvenned, mint egy szoknya"

„Mennyivel kevesebbet?"

„Mondjuk, hogy egy bikini, valami szexi mintával jó lenne… De az olyan dolgok mint a… Oh, nem tudom… tanga. Valami, amitől hamar lázba jön." Catherine Sarára nézet, és nevetésben tört ki, mikor meglátta az arckifejezését.

„Mi olyan vicces?"Kérdezte Sara, és kezdett egyre idegesebb lenni

„Az arckifejezésed"

„Az arckifejezésem csak azért ilyen, mert tudod… még sosem… sosem táncoltam tangában"


	4. Fehérneműbolt

Catherine leparkolt a legközelebbi helyre, és Sarához fordult.

„ Sara… Mindent megtanítok neked, amit tudok..." Sara félbeszakította Catherinet

„Nem érdekel ha megtanítasz… Az nem zavar, csak… nem vagyok valami magabiztos a színpadon. Az egyetlen alkalom, mikor színpadon voltam… Hát mondjuk, hogy régen volt..."Sara elhallgatott.

„Mi történt?"

„Semmi. Most akkor bemegyünk? Mert a boltok hamarosan bezárnak!" Próbált Sara témát váltani.

_Ne is próbálj témát váltani!_

_De Catherine, igaza van!_

_Miben lenne igaza?_

_Hogy a boltok mindjárt bezárnak. Úgyhogy siess ha vásárolni akarsz, ahogy tervezted!_

„Na jó, gyerünk!" Sóhajtott Catherine. Kikapcsolták az övet, és kiszálltak a kocsiból. Cath bezárta az autót, és elindultak a bejárat felé. Sara próbálva megtörni a csendet, megkérdezte

„Melyik boltba megyünk először?"

„Oh, majd meglátod!" válaszolta Catherine, és elmosolyodott.

„Ok" Sara nem igazán értette, miért vigyorog így Cath. Beléptek a bevásárlóközpontba. Balra fordultak, majd Catherine megállt a fehérneműbolt előtt.

„Az első a fehérneműbolt…" Mondta Catherine, és besétált a boltba. Sara kint maradt egy pár másodpercig.

_Mibe keveredtem?_

Megrázta a fejét, majd ő is bement, és megállt közvetlenül Cath mellett.


	5. Tangák

„Elfelejtettem megkérdezni; félmeztelenül akarsz táncolni, vagy melltartóban?" Sarának leesett az álla.

„Biztos hogy nem táncolok félmeztelenül." Catherine egyre szélesebben mosolygott.

„Min mosolyogsz?" Sara megfordult. Az egész bolt őt bámulta, mintha azt mondanák 'Mi az ördög?' Néhányan felvonták a szemöldöküket, és pár ember álla a földet súrolta.

_Basszus!_

_Ezt hangosan mondtad te idióta!_

_Tudom. Hangosan is akartam mondani._

_Mondjuk nem ilyen hangosan. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy az egész bolt hallott._

Sara visszafordult Catherine-hez, aki épp mondani készült valamit. Sara meg akarta állítani, de elkésett.

„Mit bámulnak? Még sosem láttak táncost? Igen, igazuk van, csak egy táncos van itt, és az én vagyok!" Kiabált, hogy mindenki meghallja, közben magára mutatott. „Ő, viszont tanul. Még nem tud semmit." Mondta Catherine a tömegnek.

„Köszi Catherine" súgta Sara szarkasztikusan

„Vásároljanak tovább, nincs itt semmi látnivaló!" Jelentette ki Cath, hogy eloszlathass a tömeget, és visszatérhessenek ahhoz, amit csináltak. „Tessék, elrendezve!" jelentette ki Catherine önelégülten. Újra nézegetni kezdte a tangákat, és melltartókat. „Mennyi pénz van nálad?" kérdezte suttogva

„50dollár, és néhány hitelkártya. Miért?" Sara felvonta a szemöldökét amint meglátta a tangát amit Catherine nézegetett.

„Csak kérdezem. Nagyjából 30dollár kell ruhára…"

„Csak 30 ruhára? Még én is sokkal többet szoktam ruhára költeni."

„Igen, és kb. 50-10dollár a fehérneműre. Talán több. Attól függ, hány szettet veszünk…" merült bele Catherine a gondolataiba.

„Hogyhogy többet költünk fehérneműre, mint ruhára?" Sara kicsit megijedt a gondolatra, hogy több mint 50dollárt költsön egy falatnyi tangára, és egy mélyen kivágott melltartóra, ami semmit sem bíz a képzeletre.

_Azt hittem a táncosok csak felizgatják a nézőket, nem mutatják meg mindenüket._

_Talán tényleg, de ahhoz mutatnod kell valamit, különben semmi értelme nézni a műsort!_

_Megkérdezhetem honnan szedted ezt az információt?_

_Öhm.. Azt csináltam amit te is, hiszen csak az agyad másik fele vagyok!_

_Igen, a butábbik fele_

„A fehérnemű lesz rajtad, nem a ruhák." Szögezte le Catherine. Úgy nézett, mintha azt mondaná 'Atyám, nem farmerben fogsz táncolni!' „A ruhák arra kellenek, hogy odamenjünk a klubba, és mikor először találkozunk a fiúkkal." Mondta Cath miközben felemelt egy pink melltartót, és a hozzá tartozó tangát. Miután vagy két percig nézte, visszatette a helyére.

"Figyelj Sara, ha abban akarsz színpadra lépni, ami most van rajtad, én a helyedben elfelejteném az egészet. Nem akarlak megbántani, de ebben nem látszik belőled semmi. A lényeg hogy szexi legyél. Oké, szóval a tornacipő helyett vegyél fel fekete magas sarkút. Jaj tényleg, cipőt is vennünk kell... Mini szoknya a mostani farmered helyett, iszonyatosan hosszú lábaid vannak Sara, nagyon jól állna egy mini szoknya! És mit szólnál egy szexi pink felsőhöz a 'semmit-sem-mutatok-magamból-póló' helyett" Fejezte be Catherine a beszédét, és újra a tangákat kezdte nézegetni.

"Ehhez mit szólsz?" Catherine a bolt közepén állt, egy piros selyem tangával.

_ Ez meg mi a frász?__  
_

_Egy tanga_

_Na ne mondd! Úgy értem undorító!_

_Annyira nem rossz_

_Tűz piros! Ha mondjuk... Sötét piros lenne sokkal jobban nézne ki!_

"Úr isten! Sara ezt már láttad?" Emelt fel Catherine egy aprócska fekete szettet, és betette a többi közé a kosarába.

_Mióta vásárolunk?_

Sara lenézett új ezüst órájára, és döbbenten látta, hogy még csak 10 perce voltak a boltban.

_10 perce!_

_Igen és?_

_Biztos, hogy legalább egy órája vásárolunk!_

_Nem, sajnálom, de az órám mindig pontos. 10 perce vagyunk itt._

_Rossz az órád._

_Most mondtam, hogy az órám sose rossz._

_Nem érdekel, ha sose rossz! Nem létezik, hogy még csak 10 perce vagyunk ebben a boltban!_

Hirtelen Catherine megragadta a vállát, megfordította, és lenyomta magukat a földre, úgy hogy Sara láthassa a kezét, amint kifelé mutatott valamire. Az egész keze remegni kezdett, és fal fehér lett. Sara megfordult, hogy megnézze mit is néz Cath. Grissom a bolt előtt állt.

A tévét nézte a szemben lévő boltban. Háttal nekik.

"Basszus, ez Grissom!" nyögött fel Catherine

_Ügyes megállapítás Catherine_

"Gyorsan a..."

_Mielőtt még mondanád Catherine, itt nincsenek próbafülkék, mert ez egy kicsi bolt. Szóval vagy az első lehetőséget választjuk; fizetünk, gyorsan elrohanunk, és reménykedünk hogy Grissom nem látott minket, vagy a második lehetőséget választjuk; megpróbálunk elbújni. A te döntésed Catherine, de siess, 10 másodperced van hogy dönts._

"Gyorsan, bújjunk el!"

_Szóval a második lehetőséget választottad. Megpróbálunk elbújni._

Catherine elbújt a legközelebbi állvány mögé, Sara pedig mögé bújt, és elkezdte nézni a legközelebbi tangákat. Nem érdekelte a tanga, de próbálta eloszlatni az emberek kíváncsiságát amiért elbújtak.

Egy nő tűnt fel. Világítóan fehér foga, sötétbarna haja, és kék szeme volt. Vigyorgott. "Helló! Érdekelné önöket valamelyik ajándékutalványunk?"

"Nem köszönjük." Amint Catherine befejezte a mondatot, a nő mosolya eltűnt az arcáról. Sara megnézte a kitűzőjét. 'Mindy' volt ráírva.

"Én kérek egyet Mindy. Vagyis Cath, nézd ezt a mennyiségű tangát, és melltartót ami itt van. Rengeteget spórolhatnánk." Mondta a kosarukra mutatva.

"Mondasz valamit. Én is kérek egyet." Catherine azon volt hogy elvegyen egy utalványt, mikor meglátta Grissomot. A férfi az ő boltjuk előtt ált, és a kirakatot nézte. Catherine kirántott egy kártyát a nő kezéből. Sara kicsit udvariasabban megvárta, még kapott egyet, de persze ő nem látta Grissomot.

Catherine begyűrte a kártyát a zsebébe, Sara pedig nézegetni kezdte a sajátját. 'Mínusz 10$ ha több mint 50$-t költesz! A határidő lejártáig' Nem tudta tovább olvasni, mert Catherine a karjánál fogva berántotta egy másik állvány mögé.

"Neked meg mi bajod van?!" Kérdezte Sara, nem tudva, hogy Grissom csak pár cm-re áll tőle. Catherine a szájára tette az ujját, jelezve hogy csend. Sara megértette. Próbáltak úgy tenni, mintha keresnének valamit, de egyiküknek se tűnt fel, hogy Grissom bejött a boltba. Mikor Cath végre észrevette, hogy grissom eltűnt a bolt elől, kiadta Sarának, hogy az állványok alatt nézzenek körül. Körbenézve, észrevette Grisst a nagyon drága blokknál.

"Catherine" Mondta Sara amilyen halkan csak tudta.

"Igen?"

"A drága blokkban van, és úgy néz ki mint aki felénk tart!" Suttogta.

"Basszus! Öhm... Kövess." Suttogta Catherine,és elindult. Grissom a bolt másik vége felé tartott, ők pedig a bejárat felé. Cath letette a kosarat a földre, és az ajtóhoz rohant. Sara, kicsit sokkosan, nem vette észre, hogy Catherine kiszaladt a boltból. Mint ahogy az se tűnt fel neki, hogy Grissom mögötte volt, és elindult felé. Nem látta, hogy Grissom észrevette, és felé tartott. Úgyhogy anélkül, hogy visszanézett volna, Catherine után rohant.

**Köszönöm **_**Bones-rajongoZorának**_**, hogy eszembe juttatta ezt a ficet! :)**


	6. Futás

Catherine kint várta hogy Sara kijöjjön a boltból. Csak várt és várt, de Sara nem jött. Éppen körül akart nézni, hogy nem-e elment mellette anélkül, hogy észrevette volna, de megállt, mikor meglátta Sarát kirohanni a fehérneműboltból.

"Mi tartott ilyen sokáig?" Húzta fel a szemöldökét Catherine. Az áruház másik oldala irányába indult, Sarával a nyomában.

"Oh, semmi különöset, csak azon gondolkodtam miért rohantál el olyan gyorsan..."

"...Sara!" Eltéveszthetetlenül Grissom hangja volt. Sara lefagyott.

_Biztos látott Cathel._

_Na várjunk.... Nem Catherinenek szólt, csak neked._

_Talán elfelejtett Catherinnek is szólni... Nem, ő sose felejt el semmit!_

_Még több bizonyíték, hogy nem látta Catherinet! Ez nem jó!_

"Oh, Istenem!" kiáltott fel Cath kicsit hangosan. Mindenki őket bámulta 10méteres körzetben.

"Szerinted hangos voltam?" Suttogta kuncogva.

"Szerintem futnunk kéne." Ajánlotta Sara, és elindult.

"Miért?" Kérdezte Catherine miután behozta a barnát.

"Mert Grissom nem lehet sokkal mögöttünk."

"Mondasz valamit! Gyerünk..." Válaszolt Cath, majd olyan gyorsan kezdett rohanni, ahogy csak tudott az új cipőbolt felé. Sara meglepetten sprintelt utána. Hamar behozta, és meg is előzte a másikat.

_Basszus azok a hosszú lábak!_

_Annyira nem hosszúak..._

_Ami neki egy lépés, az nekem olyan négy körül van!_

­"Atyám, gyors vagy..." Mondta Catherine miközben lassított, mert elérték az új cipőbolt bejáratát. Cath lihegve megállt előtte, és a kezét a térdére téve próbálta rendezni a légzését.

"Mit keresett Grissom a fehérneműboltban?" Kérdezte Sarát még mindig levegőért kapkodva Cath.


End file.
